Happily Never After
by Channing
Summary: Emma finally get the nerve to leave Peter she runs to the one man she's ever loved


_I don't think I want this anymore_

_As she drops her ring to the floor _

_She says to herself you've left before...yeah _

_And this time you will stay gone, that's for sure_

Emma Nelson slipped of her engagement ring dropping it to the floor beside her bed before standing gripping her bag she strode down the stairs

'Emma love where are you going?"Peter's voice called through the house she looked down at the four year old boy who was just a few feet away holding out her arms she motioned him overp "I'm leaving Peter and I'm taking Logan with me"

Peter footsteps thundered closer she had already open the door heading to her car her son and bag in tow

"You can't leave me Emma"Peter shouted"Noone will ever love you the way I do"

_And he shouted something out_

_She dragged her suitcase down the path, to the drivewayp She had never gone that far_

_Normally this would be the time that she would let him talk her out of leaving_

_But this time, without crying As she got into her car...she said_

_No happily never after_

_That just ain't for mep Because finally...I know_

_I deserve better after all_

_ I'll never let another teardrop fall_

"Your right Peter noone will "Emma put her son in his carseat"They' ll love me better"

_As she drove away, she starts to smile...yeah_

_And realized she hadn't for a whilep No destination, she drove for miles_

_Wondering why she stayed in such denial_

She could still hear his yelling as she drove away Three blocks later her grin had grown into a complete smile turning onto the main highway with no where to go she just drove until she saw the sign for Wasaga Beach taking the exit she glanced back at her sleeping son.Logan Sean Cameron was named after his father his dirty blonde hair over both is eyes she loved Sean hair when it was long and for some reason Logan always want his long and shaggy like his father'sp Peter's voice rang through her mind making her laugh again

**_You can't leave me Emma Noone will ever love you the way I do"_**

_She was laughing bout The way he shouted something out_

_She dragged her suitcase down the path...to the driveway_

_She __had never gone that far_

_Normally this would be, the time that she, would let him talk her out of leaving_

_But this time, without crying As she got into her car..._

_she said I'm done, I'm done... said, I'm so done...so done..._

_I'm free, I'm free...so free free to feel the way I feel, yeah_

Logan's voice broke her laughter"Mommy are you going to drop me off with daddy tonight?"

"Why you wanna see your daddy?Emma returned his question with a question pulling into Sean's apartment complex parking beside his suped up car, she opened the door slowly letting her legs relax after driving for hours.

"Yes maam I do" pulling her seat up and reach back she helped Logan from his sit she handed him his tiny backpack

"Mommy"Logan's voice was soft Emma instantly noticed something was wrong with her sonp "Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you and Peter fighting again?"

Tucking his hair behind his ear before she could answer Sean's front door opened"Well if I knew my two favorite people would be stoping by I might have saved some dinner"

Logan held his arms up Sean scooped him up"Can we order some pizza?"

"Sure why don't you go put your stuff in your room while I talk to Mommy okay"

As soon as his feet hit the ground he was running into the apartment "Are you okay?" Sean's fingers made contact with her cheek

_She inhales a breath  
She'd never breathed before  
Don't want no drama no more_

"Finally,I'm finally okay"

He kissed her cheek"Em,you know I got you right?"

Nodding she glance up to see their son cordless phone in hand

_I'm done, I'm done, I'm done...(so done)  
I'm done, so done  
Said, I'm done, I'm done, I'm done_

"Good now let's go feed our son"

Emma watched the only man in her life that had ever had enough of her to break her pick up the one person who would never break her she took the phone link her arm with Sean's..


End file.
